frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Xbeautifulant/Kraina Lodu- Specjalny wypadek? VIII
: Cześć moi drodzy czytelnicy, których jest chyba 3...nie mam pojęcia xd Chciałabym podziękowac wszystkim osobom, któe czytają chociaż ten fanfick * chyba dobrze napisałam* Tak z innej beczki- jeżeli czyta to osoba z, która pisałam to chciałam ją bardzo, bardzo ale to bardzo przeprosić iż musiałam iśc, ponieważ moim zdaniem źle troszkę zrobiłam... No nic.. Nowa dawka mojego opowiadania :) Mam chociaż nadzieję, że was ono interesuje ;) Już nie przynudzam, czytajcie c:. : ''-------------------------------------------------'' :: Słyszę krzyki i wołanie mojego imienia: - Elsa,Elsa! Błagam nie rób tego! El...- czuję koszmarny ból w plecach paraliżujący moje ciało, upadam na ziemię. Nie mogę się ruszyć. Jakby coś przykuło mnie do ziemi. Jest mi zimno- chłod ogarnia moje ciało i wytacza okrąg z ostrych sopli wokół mnie a podłoże pokrywa się taflą mrozu. Widze tylko rozmazany obraz tak jak upadłam; Elenoria (przypominam, że to czarownica, która przyjęła nas do siebie :] ) biegnie w moim kierunku, potyka się o swoje nogi. Kiedy podbiega do mnie krzyczy zza sopli ale mój umysł nie może odebrać, żadnego przekazu. Zaraz za kobietą przybiega Xavier a na końcu ta ruda liśica. Kiedy Xan woła do mnie, ze wszystko będzie dobrze- oriętuję się, iż chyba nic nie jest. Moglam o tym nie wiedzieć.. Ostatnie co dostrzegam to strach w ich oczach, a potem czarne tło. ::: Budzę się w przytulnym pokojiku ( jakby dali nas do złego to by oberwali, nie xd?) Leże na niebieskiej sofie pokrytej kolorowym kocykiem pod, którym się znajduję. Moja głowa spoczywa na białej poduszce. Ciężko jest mi się poruszyć, ledwo co przekrzywiam się na jedną stronę a zarazem mam łzy w oczach tak jak płakałam za rodzicami... Gdy ułoże się w miare mojego samopczucia oglądam pomieszczenie. Jest dość małe, ale nie narzekam. Obok sofy jest stolik nocny z różnymi fiolkami- gruba fiolka a na niej napis: Havndol. To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł aby ją sporzyć bez skonsultowania się z kimś...Ostatnio wypiłam tajemniczą fiolkę kiedy miałam 5 lat: zakradłam się pewnego dnia do gabinetu rodziców. Wymyślali jakieś eliksiry, które by sprawiły zabwniejszy wystrój królestwa, dlatego że przybywała moja ciotka Alina Le Nanugana- kiedy wymawiam jej imie na głos oraz w myslach mało nie pękam ze śmiechu. Jeju jakie nazwisko. Pokarali ją...(xd) Tak czy inaczej wypiłam eliksir, ponieważ miał kolor fioletowy a ja lubię fioletowy. Kojarzy mi się z jagodami. Nieświadoma ja wypiłam go i potem cały czas kiedy się śmiałam z mojej buzi wylatywały bąbelki (xd). :::: Obok stolika stoi komoda...Szczerze, miło jeżeli są tam jakieś fatałaszki.. Naprzeciwko sofy jest kolejny komin, który daje ciepło na cały pokój..ugh..ciepełko. Jest jedno okno i to nad komodą. Zegar nad stolikiem pokazuję 5:34. Trochę wcześnie...Przynajmiej mam pewność, że każdy śpi. Jakoś mi tak lepiej. Dźwigam się na łokciach a kocyk spada do mojego pasa. O jeju! Czegóż ja się nabawiłam? Gdzie moje ubrania? Mam na sobie; od piersi do pasa bandarz owinięty szczególnie do okoła. Zaś od bioder do kostek zaduże dresy. Kto je nosi? Chyba Wielka Stopa..to samo z skarpetkami...Przynajmiej jestem w coś ubrana. ''' :::: '''Siadam ostrożnie na łóżku i chwytam się za brzuch. To boli..Jakbym oberwała..strzałą! Albo czymś podobnym! Kto by takie coś zrobił?! Przecież byłam tam tlyko ja Xan, Elenoria i ta ruda...zaraz czy to była ona? Jak to była ona to słowo daje zamrożę ją w kostkę lodu jak jaskiniowca! Dobra Elsa..wyluzuj...ona jest głupi..nie lubię mówić źle o ludziach. Owijam się kocykiem i siadam na końcu posłania. Siedzę może tak i mysle już jakieś 12 min? Nagle słyszę otwieranie się drzwi. Do pokoju wchodzi Xavier. Jakoś cieszę się, że to on ale z drugiej strony jestem zła, że jak durny sie przedstawia a tymczasem gada zemną a potem wyskakuje gdzieś z Anna..ciekawe co uniej. Zadzwonie! Zaraz nie! Bo przecież jestem w durnym, pokręconym świecie! :::: '- Hej...nie śpisz?- mówi chłopak zamykając drzwi. W rękach trzyma tacę z dzbankiem na herbatę, herbatniki oraz owsiankę. Mam na nią straszną ochotę. Chyba to widać...' :::: '-Głodna?' :::: '-Yhy...-wzrokiem wodze po tacy. To co jemy?- powiedział i dosiadł się do mnie.' :::: '-----------------------------------------------' :::: '' ''I jak się wampodoba :)? Wiem, że może trochę długie ale to tak na deser xd Brzuh mnie strasznie boli :/ Przed chwilką zaliczyłam głupią wpadkę xd ; kończę jedną ręką pisać a druga próbuję wsadzić dowód osobisty do portfela. Coś nie chce wejść. Pcham na siłę i wkurzona patrze co się stało, iż nie chciało się włożyć. Patrzę a ja wafelek pchałam xd no i sprzątaj cały portfel xd :::: No nic c: Piszcie co sądzicie :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania